The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Park & the Relaxation
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry buys Flynn a bike & teaches him how to ride it, and then they decide to crash on the hot tub.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Park & the Relaxation

The phone rings in the Jones apartment complex.

"I'll get it, Mom," Flynn said, and then answered the phone. "Hey, Henry. How has your day been so far?"

"It's been wonderful, Flynn," Henry said. "How about we meet at the park?"

"That would be wonderful," Flynn said.

"Okay, then, let's enjoy the great outdoors," Henry said.

Flynn went out to the park, and with a spirit of expectation stood Henry with his bike, wearing his biking outfit.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Henry said.

"It sure is, my genius friend," Flynn said.

"How about we go ride our bikes?" Henry said.

"I don't have a bike. I was hoping we would go out for a walk," Flynn said.

"I can teach you how to ride a bike," Henry said.

"You can?" Flynn asked.

"I sure can," Henry said. "Let me go get you a bike."

Henry and Flynn went to the bike store. Flynn looked at all of the bikes in the store under Henry's assistance. Flynn then found a bike that really caught his eye. It was blue and black with thick, and according to the description, a very durable bike, one to ride even on grass. It had a matching helmet, and a basket at the front that can store up to sixty pounds. The description also said that it was a bike that could handle almost any kind of weather.

"Henry, I want this bike," Flynn said. "This bike is amazing."

"Okay, let us get it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry got the bike and helmet, and took it outside back to the park.

"Okay, Flynn, the training wheels are on, and now, you are going to learn how to ride a bike," Henry said in confidence.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I really appreciate you doing this."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Now, hop on, Flynn."

Flynn put on his helmet and hopped on his bike.

"Alright, put your feet to the pedals," Henry said. Flynn nervously placed his feet on the bike's respective pedals.

"Henry, now, I don't know about this," Flynn said.

"It's okay. You are probably nervous," Henry said. "Don't worry. You will do fine. Now, start pedaling when ready."

Flynn sat still on the bike, his feet still on their respective pedals. He was so anxious that he was sweating, and the look on his face obviously shows fear.

"Flynn, it's okay. Just start pedaling," Henry said.

Flynn was still nervous, but he begun pedaling. After a few seconds, he stopped.

"I still don't know about this," Flynn said.

"Flynn, you are doing well," Henry said. "Just keep pedaling, and don't stop until I tell you to."

"Okay," Flynn said, and commenced pedaling.

"Flynn, you're doing it!" Henry said.

"I am?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, you are, Flynn. Keep doing it," Henry said.

Flynn continued to pedal, and as he gained confidence through Henry, he pedaled faster and faster. Eventually, he pedaled to a comfortable speed. Henry eventually got on his bike and followed Flynn down Chicago. They rode the bike down the park, but eventually, they felt the grace to ride in various places in Chicago. They rode under the El Train, around the Sears Tower, inside the Soldier Field, inside Wrigley Field, and even near the McCormick Place before they met at the McCormick Square warehouse.

"This is a nice warehouse," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "They seem to be doing a good job keeping it presentable."

"Thanks for teaching me how to ride a bike," Flynn said.

"You really seemed to enjoy it once you broke free of your anxiety," Henry said. "How about let's go to your house and celebrate?"

"I think that would be great," Flynn said. "I need to relax for a little bit anyways."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Back to your place," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry went down the Interstate and down an underground path to get back to Flynn's apartment room. They both sat on the couch and relaxed.

"That was an awesome day," Henry said.

"How about we go to the hot tub?" Flynn said.

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry changed into their swimming suits and took a relaxing dip in the hot tub.

"This feels awesome," Flynn said.

"I know. This feels like heaven to me," Henry said.

"Nothing like a relaxing dip in the hot tub after a productive bike ride," Flynn said. "Just the exercise I need for the day."

"I know," Henry said. "Sometimes, I just want to take a nap on this hot tub."

"Me, too, Henry," Flynn said. "Because school stresses me out, I sometimes would just go in this hot tub after school, and do my homework while I am in this tub."

"Wow, Flynn," Henry said. "Sounds like there's a lot of stress on the school grounds."

"You have no idea," Flynn said. "Sometimes, I cannot understand what the teacher teaches, and sometimes some of the kids will push me around. Because of the chaos from so much school work, I just want to go somewhere and relax so I can get some peace from the stress that goes on over there."

"Flynn, I tutor your sister. I can tutor you, too," Henry said.

"You'd do that for me?" Flynn asked.

"I would, Flynn, so just relax and let the hot tub soothe you to a nice nap," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry. You're a great friend," Flynn said.

"You're very welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn laid back and relaxed on the hot tub. Eventually, they gave into the fatigue from the bike ride and the relaxation and they both fell asleep. About three hours later, they woke up to Crusty's pizza for dinner. They both ate the pizza, and then resumed relaxing in the hot tub. They ended up spending the night together on the hot tub.


End file.
